


13. Peppermint

by greywolfheir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will talk Christmas traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandelegies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandelegies/gifts).



> Of course Hannibal would be the thirteenth fic. Sorry this one is so short and basically has no plot. I think I may continue it on a later fic though!

Will walked into the room at exactly the time he was scheduled for. Hannibal politely greeted him and walked him in with his typical air of formality. Upon entering, there was one thing Will noticed that was different.

“Do I smell…peppermint?” Will asked. After looking around, he noticed some tinsel along the railings of the balcony above. “And are those Christmas decorations?”

“It is December,” Hannibal stated. “That is what people tend to do this time of year, correct?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Will hesitated. “I guess I just didn’t see you as the type to celebrate Christmas.”

“I do, actually,” Hannibal said. “In fact, I’m having a Czech-style dinner on Christmas Eve, if you would like to join.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll stay in,” Will said. “But how exactly does a Czech Christmas dinner work.”

“It’s not that different than most,” Hannibal said, adopting a lecturer’s tone. “The food is very similar, though some have their superstitions on what foods are supposed to be served, especially with plenty of garlic.”

Will made a face at that. “Another reason I won’t be coming. Garlic definitely isn’t my favorite.”

“I understand that some misuse it’s strong flavor, but made in the correct way, garlic can be a very delicious addition to any course,” Hannibal explained.

“Well I’m sure you can do plenty with it,” Will said. “Are there any other traditions?”

“No lights are lit and we don’t start eating until the stars come out,” Hannibal said. “And there shouldn’t be an odd number of guests.”

“Wouldn’t inviting me make it an odd number then?” Will asked. “And then some cannibalistic vampires are going to come and suck all our blood?”

Hannibal smiled. “It’s just superstition, Will. Nothing to worry about.”

“Right, well, I guess we should get started with the session,” Will said, sitting down.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal was a little sad to see Will go. He was also disappointed the man had refused yet another offer to have dinner with him. But he supposed he shouldn’t have really expected much more out of the man. Will wasn’t exactly the type of person to join dinner parties willingly.

Besides, his encephalitis was getting worse. Even peppermint couldn’t cover up the smell of it. 


End file.
